Journey to Xerxes
by Easternbluebird
Summary: Roy Mustang is sent to the gate, after getting trapped into someone's human transmutation. Truth sends him to Xerxes,where he must find Homunculus and give him up to truth for the price to leave. But will he be able to find him before Xerxes is destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story, so please go easy on me. I've been wanting to do a story for three months and now I am finally starting to write! **

I sped my car around yet another corner. I had to get there in time. Someone reported to the military that an alchemist by the name of Herald Berkley, was about to attempt human transmutation at 12:00.

11:48

_I can still make it,_ I thought as I slammed the brakes and stopped in front of Berkeley's home. After blowing the door up, I ran all over the house to find the alchemist. Then I saw him.

The basement had papers strewn about everywhere. The intricate design of the transmutation circle was painted on the floor. Herald, a man around the age of fifty sat next to the circle muttering. I glanced to the clock on the wall.

11:57

I walked to the man and put my hand on Berkeley's shoulder. There was a pause. I'm willing him out of doing this

11:58

"Why are you doing this?"

"For Caroline, my wife. Tomorrow will be year anniversary of her death. It'll be like she never really died," said the hysteric man.

"You can't possibly think you can accomplish this. No one has ever," I tried to convince Herald

"I can do it."

"No you can't. It goes against equivalent exchange. Nothing equals a human soul." Roy argued. There was another pause.

11:59

How about a human soul?"

"You can't possibly kill yourself for the small chance that you wife will come back! That is selfish," I pleaded with him.

"She will be fine without me. She is strong and has many friends that can support her. I will gladly give my life for her."

Twelve distinct dongs of the clock were heard while the man screamed and started to put his hands on the circle. I struggled to keep the man from it. _Damn it why didn't I put my gloves on?_ I thought as we wrestled,_ The man would be burned, but still alive._ Berkeley was too strong; he pushed me to the ground and ran to the Circle.

Gold light flashed around the room as Berkeley exclaimed, "Soon, My love you will be back to the flesh! Nothing will stop me!"

Suddenly the Gold light turned to a sickly purple. Lightning flashed around the room. Berkeley tried to move but he was trapped by the transmutation. I attempted to run for cover but I was glued to the spot. I was trapped in the transmutation as well!

An eye formed in the middle of the circle. It grew until the highest point was the size of me. Then from the pupil little arms reached to grab Berkeley. He screamed bloody murder as he tried to get out of their grasp. As the arms held on to him, he started to disintegrate to light. The arms then touched me. A weird and painful sensation came over my body. I heard a scream then knew no more.

**DUNDUNDUN! how was it? what did you like? What did you hate? I sorry if any character was OOC, remember first time EVER writing. Oh and I kind of don't like OC's but I can't think of any way to write this story without some. There will be even more but most of the characters will be FMA ones that have slightly changed because of they are in an alternate universe. Anyways Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay i'm happy that last chapter went well! Even though there are very few reviews to my story, I was happy I had no mean ones. Anyways, this story is kind of a mash together of the anime and the manga. I'm sorry! I tried to keep it strictly to the anime before I published it, but this Idea kept popping into my head and when I wrote the summary I mentioned the plotline with both the anime and manga together. **

**Last chapter I forgot to do the Disclaimer! Please don't sue me lawyers for forgeting!**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... sigh... If only I could be the owner, but then the show would suck and Ed would be married to me.**

I woke up to bright lights. The room was completely white with one gigantic door in the middle of the room. I realized with a start that this must be what Edward experienced when he was eleven. Behind me, I saw a man that was completely white. He was the same height and build as me. Actually he looks exactly like me.

"Hello Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist," He said with a gigantic smile.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"I am what you call "the world", or perhaps "the universe", or "God", or "true knowledge", or "all", and I'm you." The man smiled a huge creepy smile again. I stared at him. _Who was this guy? He must have a God complex. And the only me is me, right?_ Then I looked at him again. He looked exactly like a white silhouette of me.

"Now you are quite unfortunate, yes? You were caught into the human transmutation without even touching the circle," he continued. _How does he know this?_ I thought, _Wait I remember Fullmetal mentioned some truth once. He said it was the reason he could perform alchemy without touching a circle. Maybe this is a being that knows everything._

"Have you ever met a boy named Edward Elric?"

Truth laughed at this, "Of course I have. He was a very bright boy. One of the only ones who was sane after seeing me. Definitely the youngest. Now down to business. You have not committed the ultimate taboo of human transmutation; therefore you do not get to see the truth. However since you have come here, someone will have to pay."

_Damn it, Edward lost an arm and a leg to this guy and his brother lost his body. What's he going to make me pay with?_

"That person will be Herald Berkley, the man who dragged you here. He will have to pay for both you and himself," truth said, "Now there is no chance of his survival. How unfortunate."

I couldn't make a person die for me, even if he was the man who brought me into this situation, "Is there a chance of survival for Herald if I pay for myself."

"No he will still die, at the very best go crazy."

I sighed. I felt guilty for using him, but hey, he was going to die anyways so…

"Now another unfortunate thing is, even if Herald or you pay, you still will not be able to go home," Truth said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "You can't keep me here!"

"I was hardly going to keep you here, one human body staying here is bad enough," Truth smiled, "You will have to go to another universe. In this place, Xerxes never died out. Now the price for you leaving Xerxes and going back to Amestris is creature in a flask named Homunculus. Once you find where he is and capture him, you will attempt human transmutation and go home. Of course if you don't want to find Homunculus, you could just live your life in Xerxes. If you do that, you won't live much longer. "

"Is Xerxes going to be destroyed soon?" I asked

"In this world, Hoenheim never talks to Homunculus. But someone will find him, and when they do, Xerxes will be annihilated."

"So is this Homunculus guy connected to the Homunculus that we have to deal with right now?"

"He is the one who made the Homunculus.

I gasped. _I have to find this guy and bring him to Truth. It seems like this world will be just like ours if I don't._

"I'll find Homunculus and I will use him to get back home," I said with a smile.

Truth laughed yet again, "Good! Let's see if you can do it Mr. Alchemist."

**WOOHOO! Another Chapter done! Oh shoot, where am I going to go after this? I've decided I will change to 3rd person for the next chapter. Ed will be the star of the next chapther, but as a Xerx- Xerxian? Xerxese? Xerxpeople? Xerxish? How do you say it? If someone knows, telling me would be much appreciated! anyways Review people! I feel very sad when people don't tell me what they think when drawing and I'm geussing I am the same way with writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I battled Writer's block and won! By the way, the grammer and spelling might not be as good in this chapter. I haven't read it yet. but i want to post it before my sisters birthday because if I don't, It won't post it till monday night. So I apologize in advance if anything is poorly written, it will be fixed on monday.**

Alphonse Elric walked around Yoki's mansion. He knew that his brother, Edward or Ed Elric, was slacking off. Ed always did at one point of the day. He hated his job as a servant of Yoki, and when Edward hated something, he didn't want any part of it. Alphonse, or Al as he preferred, knew exactly where to find his brother. In the library. The library is the best place to find small nooks and crannies that normal sized people could never fit into. Edward hated to admit it, but there are advantages to being small. Ed was, according to the boys mom, a spitting of his father. He had golden blonde hair and Golden eyes. Al looked simliar to Ed but he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also much taller than his older brother, but he could never mention it to Ed, unless he wanted a black eye. Al walked into the library and looked in all of Ed's favorite hiding spots. He found the blonde in the science section with a high stack of books, which he probably already read, next him. The books all had names with the word alchemy on them.

"Brother! If you keep slacking off, Yoki will fire you," Al scolded his older brother.

Ed smiled while putting books back on the shelves, "Hey it's not like he is going to find me. Anyway, it's only fair. I work for the same amount he pays. It is equivalent exchange."

Al rolled his eyes, "Is that something to do with alchemy? You've been reading about that subject all week. You never read about one subject for this long."

Ed handed al a book, "Well alchemy is the most interesting subject ever. I'll teach you some when we get home. Anyway, equivalent exchange basically means you can't get something without giving something of equal value."

"Hey at least we've got more leverage than our parents. Slavery was a common, until the new king abolished it," reasoned Al

"Ya, but Yoki still needs to give us more money! I mean, we are here all day, and he gives barely enough to money to buy food for the two of us," Edward argued.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" They heard Yoki yell from a couple rooms down.

"Great, the whiney bastard wants us…" Ed whined.

* * *

"I never want to see a brush and a bucket of soap together again," complained Ed.

"Brother, he will probably make us wash the floors again soon enough," Al sighed.

After Yoki called Ed and Al, he made them wash the entire dining room floor. They didn't have any mops, so they had to use brushes instead. Both brothers now trudged home with soar backs and hungry stomachs. They finally made it back to their tiny home about a mile away from the mansion.

"I never want to go back there again," Ed mumbled as he searched for the key to their door. When he opened the door, he started to prepare dinner. The brother's mother died when Ed was ten and Alphonse was eight. There dad was moved to a different owner after Ed when was four and slavery was still allowed. Now the two lived alone in a two room house. After they were done eating, Ed pulled out the bag he always borrowed books from.

"So do you wanna learn some alchemy?" He said while pulling out some books.

Al sighed, "Did you ask Yoki for those books?"

Ed smirked, "You ask that question every day and the answer is the same. Why would I ask him for these books? I know the answer already: No."

Al sighed again, he was sick of trying to get his brother to stop smuggling books. As long as Ed brought the books back the next day he was fine. Ed and Al read alchemy books for most of the night.

After a while Ed said, "So do you want to try it."

"It says here that the alchemists have to know all of the properties to their ingredient in order to change something," objected Al

Ed grinned, "Try me."

Al raised one eyebrow and began to quiz his older brother. After ten minutes of quizzing, Ed got all the questions right.

Ed smiled cockily, " Ok watch and learn, little brother."

Ed drew the transmutation circle in dirt and pressed his hands down. Then the brothers watched with wide eyes as the reaction made the room go bright. Electricity flew around the transmutation circle as the dirt on the ground turned into a small horse statue. The two stared at the horse

"That was amazing!" Ed exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like that before. The dirt changed into the shape I wanted it to!"

They spent the next half hour trying to do different transmutations. After a while the two started to yawn.

"It's getting late big brother. I guess we should go to bed," Al yawned.

"Ya your right, we have to get up early to go to Yoki's mansion," Ed said while lying down on his straw bed, " 'Night Alphonse."

"Good night brother," Al said on while snuffing the lantern.

Before the two could close their eyes, a bright light flashed in the other room. The two brothers ran for the room and saw a transmutation circle on the ground. Bright electricity filled the entire room blinding the circle from the brother's view. When the reaction finally ended, they saw an unconcious man from Xing in his twenties. After a minute, the man started to stir and Ed's defensive mode kicked in. He pulled a knife from the kitchen and ran up to the man. He tried his best to make himself look intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Wow maybe I should make this also suspence genre but i don't know how suspenceful it'll be later... How was Ed? Was he Ed enough? Keep in mind that he'll be slightly different since he has not seen the Gate and I am pretty sure he doesn't hate his father at the moment. He also does not feel guilty for bringing his mom back or having his brother in a piece of armour. His brother is not in the armour by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Gosh I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had major writers block and I needed to figure out where the heCK I am going with this story... Any ways with like five prodjects due in World history, a reaserch paper due in english, and a whole bunch of Art history stuff due in Art 2D (I'M NOT EVEN IN ART HISTORY WHAT THE HECK!) I have been bogged down by school... But looking on the brights side I like art history, even though it is tedious, and I got to pick the topic for my english paper (Art therapy yay :D). But World history and religion? I don't want to write an essay about how Vatican II changed the catholic church if I have a lot of other things to write. AND COME ON WHY DID I HAVE TO WRITE A FREAKING RESUME FOR NAPOLEON BONAPARTE! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS WTF! I HAD TO RESEARCH RANDOM CRAP ABOUT NAPOLEON FOR FOUR HOURS THAT WON'T EVER HELP ME IN LIFE! **

**Interesting fact though. You know how Napoleon is short? Well apparently, he was extremely loud and sensitive about his hieght. When my teacher said that, I started to doodle a picture of Ed and Napoleon freaking out because someone called them short :)**

**I'm sorry am I rambling? ****Well carry on with my lovely story :)**

"Good luck Mr. Alchemist."

I walked toward the gigantic door on the opposite side. I took a deep breath and put my gloves on. The door opened and the little black hands grabbed me again. They pulled me to the other side of the gate. The last thing I remember was a big eye before I passed out.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

I was startled awake by this question. I looked around the room to see I was in a shabby house. There were only two rooms in the house. A boy stood in the corner while looking at me with scared and curious eyes. I looked up and saw a knife. The person threatening me with it was Edward Elric, only he looked slightly different. _Why Is Fullmetal trying to kill me,_ I thought, _Wait it isn't really Ed. he is on the other side of the gate. This must be what Edward is like in this alternate universe._ I put my hands up to show I was harmless. Well seemingly harmless, I had my gloves on, but Ed didn't know I could hurt him by just snapping his fingers. This gesture seemed to work because Ed lowered the knife slightly.

"I won't hurt you. My name is Roy Mustang," I said calmly.

"How did you do that?" Ed asked.

_Should I tell them, _I thought, _I don't think I have a choice, anyways; they don't seem to know what alchemy is. If Ed did he wouldn't ask what it was. _"I came here by alchemy. It's a sci-"

"I know what alchemy. How did you use it to teleported?" The fake fierce look was replaced with inquisitiveness. _Yep this is definitely Ed; he even has an interest in alchemy. But Fullmetal is better at keeping his feigned expressions than this Ed is._

"It's hard to explain," started, "The teleportation was not what the transmutation is for. It was kind of like a side effect."

"How did you do that? What kind of transmutation circle did you use? What ingredients did you use?" The boy in the corner inquired. I realized with a start that it was Alphonse. _Wow I am supposed to be a smart alchemist and I couldn't find that out... These boys won't stop questioning me till I tell them the truth, so might as well._

I sighed, "Someone attempted human transmutation, and I was caught in the alchemic reaction. Now for some reason, I am here."

"So human transmutation really does work?" Ed looked really excited. I could see the calculations and planning going on in his head. _Did their mother die in this world too?_

"No the alchemist died, and the product of the transmutation, would not be considered human."

Ed and Al looked crestfallen when I said that. Their mother must have died in this world. I felt guilty for making the two disappointed, but it is better that they never try human transmutation.

Ed tried to cheer up, "Well Human transmutation didn't work for that alchemist, but it might work for us! Maybe we should try it sometime?"

"I don't know brother, it might not work. And mom has been dead for years. Shouldn't we just accept the fact that she won't come back," Al said uncertainly.

I hastily said to Ed, "I have seen many human transmutations, and every one of them failed. The alchemists that attempt the forbidden art die or go insane almost every time. I have only seen two alchemists not get killed or become crazy, and they still had to pay a heavy price."

The two boys looked sad again. I hoped that would be the last of Human Transmutation from them.

"Now, do you know where I can find a- um" I wasn't sure if Homunculus was a man. After Fullmetal's battle with Homunculus, he said that Mei said that the father wasn't human. For all I know he could be a creature in a flask, "something called Homunculus. I am sure it- or he- is associated with science."

Ed looked unsure of what to say, "Well I don't know of anything named Homunculus, but I do know that Yoki's father was a scientist. There is a section in his mansion that has all of his father's experiments."

_So the slimy bastard has a mansion in this world. Well maybe he isn't as bad here. _I thought, _Of course, how much can a person change, especially if he has a mansion? I think he had a mansion when Ed kicked him out of the coal mining town._

"Is there any way I can see this laboratory?" I asked. Ed seemed uncomfortable by this question. Apparently this wasn't normal behavior for him because Al was looking at Ed weirdly.

Since Ed didn't seem to want to answer Al walked over to me and talked instead, "I'm sure we could get you in. We are the servants of Yoki and he always complains about there being not enough servants."

_Hm… How ironic… _I thought as Ed pulled Al to the side and stated whispering. Ed wasn't very good at keeping quiet though, because I could hear every word he said.

"Al, how could you just help a stranger that appeared out of thin air and take him Yoki's house?"

Al said something in reply, but because he could actually keep his voice low, I could hear what he said. I assumed he said something like, He hasn't tried to hurt us yet and it's not like you like Yoki anyways.

"That is true, I do hate Yoki… But you never know, he could be planning to attack us at any moment. And where can he stay? I'm sure as hell not letting him sleep at our house," Ed "whispered".

Al must've whispered something pretty convincing, because Ed grumbled okay and they turned around.

Al smiled, "Sorry about that, we'll let you stay the night and come to yoki's house tomorrow with us. I am Alphonse by the way, and this is my big brother Edward."

Never missing an opportunity to tease Ed on his height, I raised an eyebrow and said in a cocky voice, "The pipsqueak is your _Big_ brother?"

Al had to cover his brother's mouth to not wake up the neighbors. Even with the sandy blonde's hand covering Ed's mouth, anyone I could still hear the satisfying sound of Ed's short rant.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good . Like I said I was thinking of only school for the past week (grumbles about Napoleon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**PHEW! One more chapter down. I had it done for a while, and thought I put it up but when I came on I didn't see it! I am very sorry my fans! Now I sersiosly don't have any idea where to go. Before this chapter I kinda knew a vague direction I was headed but now I am truly making it up as I go. But that is okay cuase this week is a short week. Now I have a question. Why didn't I start this story during MY spring break? Why did I start a week after spring break for my private school? I really wish I had spring break with public schools but I just have a few days off for easter. I am pretty sure spring break is for the public schools next week right?**

**One more thing I have to say THANK YOU! to all of my reviewers. You guys are helpfull in making me write this story. I haven't had much time and I most definetely would not have wrote this if no one reviewed. so thank you to:**

**KimiUzumaki**

**wolfofblackfire**

**Blackwolf2Draon (Do you to know eachother? Cuase your names are awfully similiar...)**

**Pure Innocence flowing time**

**MARYLOVER**

** More people then I thought would review. But if you are reading and not reviewing please review! It would boost my esteem and probably make me write faster. Anyways ON WITH MY LOVELY STORY!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own my computer that I am righting on! Oh wait... my parents own this computer... nevermind I own nothing**

It had been an hour since Roy had left. Riza filled out some paper work as she nervously awaited Roy's return. Fuery halfheartedly played with his radio while Flaman and Breda sat watching him. Edward had long since fallen asleep waiting for someone to take him home. The adults told him not to go anywhere without someone else, since it seemed many people either wanted to use him or kill him. After a few hours of Ed fighting, he agreed to the older military officers if they allowed Alphonse to be the person to watch him. But Al was visiting Mei and he had not come back. So Fullmetal was stuck at the office.

Almost everyone in the Building had left except for the soon to be ex-officers of Roy. When one of Roy's informers came bringing new of yet another Human Transmutation that would happen in a half hours time, Roy sped out barely getting the location before going.

Riza slammed her hands on the desk, "I am not waiting any longer for him! We are splitting up in a few days and he goes off for an hour. Come on; let's go to Berkley's house."

Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Breda, and one Elric drove to the house of Berkley. They walked through the front door that was burnt down and followed the disheveled mess. Obviously Roy had been there. They found the basement door that had been flung open and found a disaster. Blood was all over the floors and walls. There was a horrible creature in the middle of the blood covered circle. The thing had not yet died and lay screaming almost silent screams. Ed clasped his hand on his mouth. His horror filled eyes stared at the creature while past memories came back to him. Hawkeye dragged the boy upstairs before he could pass out. He calmed down after few minutes and the other military officers came up.

"No sign of Colonel Mustang," said Fuery, "Do you think he could have been down there."

"No there were only two bodies and the one outside of the circle was definitely not Roy," Ed reasoned.

"Ed is right," Riza said, "But where could he have gone?"

"Well he could have either run away, which I highly doubt," Fullmetal thought out loud, "Or he could be at the Gate of Truth."

"The Gate of Truth? What is that?" Falman asked.

"Whenever someone attempts human transmutation, He or she is sent there. That is where a creature called truth throws you in a gate where you gain knowledge and lose something valuable," Edward explained.

The team paused at this information, "What'll happen to Roy?" Asked Riza.

"If he touched the transmutation circle during the reaction, he could have been brought there and who knows what happens to people who were accidently thrown into the transmutation."

* * *

Roy lay down in the brother's room's floor. Since there were no other beds he had to take the floor. He sat there wondering what had happened in the last few days. He just found out that the Fuhrer was a homunculus, the father of the homunculus started creating them around four hundred years ago, and that there were alternate universes. Now he was thrown in one and he needed to find the first homunculus before this world had the same fate. Apparently someone was in cahoots with Homunculus and he needed to find this person before it is too late.

While Roy was thinking these thoughts, Ed was remembering what happened a few days ago.

* * *

Ed grumbled as he swept the barely used lab. Since the father of Yoki died, the lab has barely been touched. Yoki has no interest in science so he never goes near this section. But of course, Yoki realized that his servants avoid this part of the mansion. And being the least favorite servant, Ed had to clean it all himself. He was almost finished. All he needed to clean is one more room that looked like it hadn't been used since before Yoki's father died. _Now if I owned this mansion, I would be in here every day, _Ed thought. The room had all sorts of weird symbols Ed recognized as alchemy. He would learn all about the strange subject of alchemy. He read about it in a book while slacking off. He couldn't understand it all but he was sure after looking at it for a while, he could transmute something.

"Psst!"

Ed heard from a corner of the lab. He looked around the lab trying to find the sores of the noise. There was no one in the Lab except for him. Edward shrugged and continued working.

"Hey you over there with the long golden hair," Said the mysterious voice. Edward jumped and attempted to take a fighting stance with his broom.

"Hah what are you going to do with that?" Laughed the voice.

Ed made himself as intimidating as he could be, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice laughed again, "I am over here."

Ed looked to where the voice was coming from. It was on a table in the corner of the lab. There were flasks all over the table with different color gasses and liquids. In one he saw a face smiling creepily at him.

"Hello child. I haven't seen anyone around here for years," The flask said, "You look awfully similar to the boy whose blood created me."

"Who was that?" Ed asked cautiously. It is not every day that he talks to flasks with creatures in it. It could be some sort of malicious spirit or some demon that he read from the books in the library.

"He was a slave that they addressed by number 23. I only got to talk to him for a few seconds before he left but I decided to name my creator. I named him Hoenheim."

The golden haired boy gasped. That was the name of his father. This creature must have been created before his father left

"Who are you and do you have relations with Hoenheim?"

"I am the son of Hoenheim, Edward," Ed said, "And you are?"

The flask creature smiled, "You can call me Homunculus."

**Ya it was probably a good move to make this a suspense. I seem to end with a cliffhanger every chapter. So how was this chapter? OH LOOK! There is the review button! Please push it. Please **


	6. Chapter 6

**YAAHOO I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! Okay I am still being punished but school is over in a week so I will probably get another chapter up in about 2 weeks more or less. I am sorry that this chapter is short but hey, its all in Edo's POV so... (this is where if Ed was real he would kill me...) **

**Any ways I shall not stop this story till it is finish! This I swear! I would put a thank you list up but I wanna submit this NOW**

**I do not own any thing in this story. AT , well except the story line...**

**Ed's POV**

We started walking up to the Mansion. My heart was beating fast. _What if that bastard did finds Homunculus and takes him away? He looked like he was in military attire,_ I thought as I stared at the newly servant clothed man. No matter what I said though, he wouldn't take those weird gloves off, _That creature in the flask has helped me learn a lot faster than before. Relax; Yoki will probably turn him down since he doesn't like new servants. If he doesn't, then that bastard that called me short probably won't even be able to go to the science wing. _By the time we got to the mansion, I felt completely reassured that the bastard won't find Homunculus and weirdly attached to calling him the bastard. We found Yoki in the small dining room eating breakfast.

I went up to him and said, "Hey Yoki. This guy wants to be a servant to you."

Fortunately for the bastard and unfortunately for me Yoki was in a good mood, which means he will say yes to almost everything.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Yoki happily chirped. My reassurance completely shattered. But I quickly decided to follow Mustang around whenever he got close to the science wing.

* * *

The work day was almost up. I sighed, Yoki kept me working far away from the Science wing and the bastard worked right next to it. _Good thing he doesn't know where the science wing is and when to shirk work, _I thought, _because if he did know, then he would have found the flask already. _It was close to Yoki's dinner time, which means he would be too occupied to think of us slacking off. I hurried over to the science wing and went to the Laboratory farthest down. I found Homunculus floating in his flask like always.

I walked up to him and said, "Have you seen a man that looks kind of Xingese and wears weird gloves?"

"No. Why?"Asked Homunculus.

"Because a man just appeared after a large transmutation that no one made yesterday night. He was wearing a military coat and he asked us if we have ever seen you," I explained

Homunculus looked like it was in deep thought after a while it said, "He must want to take me away to some military base. Elric, take me to your father's house. There I can be safe."

"I don't know where my father lives," I said. I could tell Homunculus was not telling me everything he knew about the situation

"He told me that he was moving into a big brick house on the other side of town."

I remember that house, he must be the servant of a very wealthy master, "I know where that house is."

Before I could say anymore, I heard the squeak of the door, and the oddly quiet footsteps of Roy Mustang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry this is kinda a filler chapter... I am running out of gas for this story and am still at a lost for how to finish it... But don't worry I WILL FINISH IT! THIS I SWEAR! It will not go on hiatus (Although it kinda did for a short period of time). I am thinking I will probably finish it up sooner then I was going to though since I keep getting writers block for this story and making up other stories. I try not to write much of the others ones though since I want to finsih this one. If I do start other ones this story will never be done... Anyways another thing I have decided is that I will finish my stories before posting them to fanfiction. That would put less pressure for me to finish the stories (almost everything I do is half finished... It is very sad)**

**Anyways on to the story in which I do not own one character for!**

**Roy's POV**

I walked into another room in the science wing, there were so many. _And_ _what am_ _I even looking for, _I thought, _It's not like there will be a large sign saying HI I AM HOMUNCULUS on it… _I thought after looking around a room. In the next room I walked into the room, I heard a small yelp. I knew someone was hiding in this room. _This might be Homunculus_, I thought as I searched. I saw a leg sticking out slightly from an extremely small space between many large stacks of books. I pulled on the small leg and out came Edward.

"What the heck are you doing here Ed?" I said. By the look of Edward's eyes, He had been caught doing something very bad.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Edward stuttered, "I-I am just… Shirking my duties." Now I have worked with Ed for three years now and I know what face he makes when he was caught slacking off. There is no way in hell I believed his story.

"Well I don't think this is a great place to do that, since you cannot hear Yoki's calls, Ful- Edward." _Damn I almost said Fullmetal._ Ed seemed to be too busy thinking of a cover for him to notice,

"Your probably right, but I was reading the books that were in here"_ Then why did you run for cover when I came in_?

"Okay, then why don't you clean up this room in exchange for me not telling Yoki," I said smugly, "Equivalent exchange is what alchemists would call that."

Edward growled, not happy that the principle that he was beginning to love was used against him, "Fine."

I laughed cockily and left Edward. I knew he would start doing whatever he was not supposed to be doing as soon as I left. I hid behind a few large stacks of books while Edward did a sloppy look to see if I wasn't there.

"Bastard," Ed growled. Huh, in any universe Ed will call me a bastard. I peeked between two book stacks as Ed started walking to a flask.

"So that was the military looking fellow you were talking about?" The flask on the table said to my surprise. Ed seemed to expect this though.

"Yeah… Isn't he a bastard," Ed grumbled, "But he seems to know a lot about alchemy. He said that Human Transmutation is impossible. Didn't you say that I should try human transmutation to bring back my Mom?"

"Yes, but you will give something of equal value to you mother,"

"What would that be?" asked Ed.

"The Philosophers stone," homunculus said with a creepy smile.

"What's the Philosopher stone?" It surprised me that this Ed didn't know anything about the stone that Fullmetal used to be obsessed with finding.

"It is a stone made by alchemy that bypasses the law of equivalent exchange. And we are going to make one," Homunculus continued to smile, creepily I might add.

"How do we make one," asked Ed uncertainly, "I mean it must take a lot to make something with so much power. Is it really worth it?"

"I'll tell you how to make it all in good time," Homunculus said, "And it is worth it." _To you maybe, but not to anyone else_.

"Now take me to your father's house. Due to you _great_ acting, Mustang probably will suspect me being in this room."

Ed turned the color of beats and laughed nervously, "Yeah sorry about that."

Ed hid the flask under his brown shirt and left the room. I walked out of my hiding place, annoyed that the creature was on to me. That must be how Xerxes was destroyed. Someone, with the guidance of Homunculus made a philosophers stone and it destroyed Xerxes.

_And If I don't get Ed to stop in time, _I thought_, this city will be destroyed along with everyone including me._

**Okay one more chapter down! Now I want to tell everyone a little secret... there is a button right below where I am writing. Now this button leads you to a page where you can write to me. Pressing this button and writing a short blurb (it could be as short as: Cool story! :D) can motivate me to write even more. There is an endless possibilities of things you could write! Just as long as you don't hurt my feelings (Constructive critizism does not hurt my feelings)**


End file.
